A New Ally: Disc 3
by Cloudrules11
Summary: Hiro and the others are ready for the final battle. Can they defeat Sephiroth and bring peace? Read Disc 1 and 2 first! OC X YUFFIE R&R. Completed. I know short.
1. The First Two Battles

A New Ally Disc 3 

Normal POV

Hiro awoke on the crack of dawn. He yawned. He looked around to see no one in sight.. . He grabbed 'Force Edge' and 'Murasame' and got dressed. "Ok, today is the day!" Hiro said. When he walked onto the deck, he saw Avalance waiting for him. "What took ya?" asked Barret. Yuffie jumped up. "He didn't get alot of sleep so shut up Barret!" Hiro smiled. "Well, how are we going to get down?" asked Arxen. Vincent took out a parchute. "These, idoit." said Vincent in his usaul cold voice. "Alright, just dont call me a idoit!" said Arxen taking it. Hiro got one and jumped off first. "Hiro!" Yuffie jumped off the ship and held onto him. "Yuffie! What are you trying to do?" asked Hiro narrowing his eyes. "I wanted to go down with you." said Yuffie smiling. "Ok." Yuffie held on to him. Hiro softly landed with her in his arms. The entrance infront of them.

They entered the crater. "We have to split up." said Cloud. "Hiro is the leader of one group, while Arxen the other." said Red. "Ok, I get Tifa, Barret, Vincent, and Cid." said Arxen. Tifa looked down. 'I wanted to be with Cloud!' "Ok, I get Yuffie, Cloud, Red, and CS." said Hiro. They all went diffrent directions. Hiro's group to the right, and Arxen's to the left. "Hiro?" said Cloud. "Yea?" said Hiro. "You are going to kill Sephiroth and Jenova right?" asked Cloud. "Well yea?" he anwsered hands behind his head. "Ok." Cloud said. The whole way was silent. Until Yuffie broke the silence. "Hiro, are you going to use your power?" asked Yuffie. "I don't know."

A earthquake shook the place. A monster appeared, well acutally two. "Aww, Hiro." said the voice. The voice was Sephiroth. "Sephiroth!" Hiro pulled out force edge. Jenova was also there. "Are you ready?" asked Hiro. "Yea, Red, Cait, Yuffie, you guys cast magic from the back lines." They nodded. "AHHH!" Hiro charged Jenova. The battle was on.

Hiro sliced Jenova's arm, which purple blood dripped out. Jenova let out a scream. Which stun Hiro for just enough time for Jenova to strike. Jenova let out a black ball of darkness upon Hiro, which send him back fifteen feet. "AHHHH!" Hiro landed on a rock. "Dang!" Hiro got up with his sword drawn. "DIE!" Hiro charged again, this time summoning a red flame. "Fire!" the spell hit the stomach of Jenova, which made her scream. "EAT THIS!" Cloud made a tornado and send it out on Jenova. As Jenova was stunned. Hiro smirked. "Guys!" Yuffie and the others used Ice to freeze the alien. Jenova froze. Hiro casted Fire which melted the ice. Jenova shook, looking cold. Hiro jumped up and cut off her head. "DIE JENOVA!" Hiro screamed. Hiro opened his palm. "DIE!" Hiro unleashed his Obilvon. Jenova body was hit dead on, and it was fried. Hiro smirked. "Easy." said Hiro. He held Jenova's head. It was bleeding. "Hmph." a voice said. In a spilt second, its head was gone. "DANG IT!" Hiro stomped his footp on the ground. "Darn you Sephiroth!" Hiro said. Everyone looked at him, worried. "Hiro, come on." said Red. Hiro sighed and stood up. "Lets get going."

With Arxen's group.

"DANG!" Arxen was holding a bleeding arm. Sephiroth has justed appeared, but in a weird form. "Arxen!" Hiro was running towards him. "What happened?" asked Hiro. "Sephiroth ambushed us." said Arxen. Hiro took out his sword, and looked around. Tifa, Vincent, Cid, and Barret were knocked out. Hiro looked at them. "Hiro!" cried a voice. Hiro turned to see Yuffie lying on the ground, blood pouring out of her stomach. Hiro's eyes widend. "YUFFIE!" Hiro ran to her. She was still breathing. Hiro looked to look at Sephiroth, who looked bizare.

"SEPHIROTH!" Hiro eyes turned blood red. His claws came. He looked at Sephiroth with total anger. "Are you mad Hiro?" Hiro eyes turned red. "YES!" Hiro charged at Bizaro Sephiroth with claws drawn.

Hiro clawed his wings. Biting his tip of his wing. He let out a scream. Hiro chuckled darkly. Sephiroth unleashed a attack he called: Bizzaro enegry. It was near Hiro but Hiro blocked it. "YOU THINK THAT CAN HURT ME?" Hiro charged and clawed his stomach. Sephiroth, though, swiped at Hiro. Hiro stumbled to get up, when he looked up, a attack hit him. Hiro was back to his normal form. "Dang..." Hiro got up. He took out his sword. "Hiro!" cried a voice. Hiro saw Arxen beside him. "Arxen, you shouldn't fight." Arxen looked at him with a werid face. "Hiro, Cloud is taking care of the others." Hiro nodded. They both charged Sephiroth. Sephiroth was stabbed by Arxen's Desert Rose, while Hiro slashed his face. "Arxen!" (Team Break!) Hiro jumped back, holding his wrist perparing for a attack. Arxen just kept stabbig Sephiroth's stomach. When Hiro was done. He shot it at Arxen, who hit it back which made it bigger. Hiro hit it towards Sephiroth, who got hit in the head.

"YES!" Hiro and Arxen said. Yuffie and the others were restored. "HIRO!" She ran and kissed him. "So it is over?" asked Tifa. "Not quite." said a voice. And suddenly, the whole room turned black, then it turned into light. It had clouds, and a light. Out of this light, a creature appeared. It was Sephiroth! Sephiroth looked weird. He looked like a deformed angel. "Are you ready fools to taste my godly power? There is no way you can win!" said Sephioth laughing darkly. Hiro stepped forward."Sephiroth, you may have awesome power, and you may have control of are lifes, but there is one thing I know." Hiro threw the Force Edge at Sephiroth. Sephiroth simpily destroyed it. "What is that mere human?" asked Sephiroth. Hiro drew the weapon that he would cherish forever, the Murasame. "That if we work together, we can defeat you!" Hiro said. Sephiroth looked at him. "I pity you boy. I pity that your so called love is going to lose it." Hiro looked at him. "She will never lose it!" spat Hiro. "That dream that you had was your future Hiro, after I kiil you!" said Sephiroth. Hiro fist was clucthed. "Now, shall we begin?" asked Sephiroth. Hiro and the others charged him. This was it.

The Final Battle.

Review 3 times to figure out what happens next.


	2. The Final Battle and Hiro's Battle

A New Ally Disc 3 

Normal POV

Hiro charged at Safer Sephiroth. He jumped to slash him, but was hit by a force. "AHRG!" Hiro landed on his back. He felt his spine was broken in half. "Dang, Sephiroth is tougher than I thought." Hiro said. "Is this the all mighty power of Hiro?" asked Sephiroth smirking. Hiro stumbled to his feet. Arxen ran to help, but Hiro just told him to leave him alone. "Sephiroth!" Cloud jumped up to slash his face, but Sephiroth caught his blade. "Is this the almighty Cloud Strife?" He threw Cloud at Barret, who luckly caught Cloud. "Sephiroth!" Yuffie threw her boomerang at Sephiroth, who dodged it. "Patheic mortal." Sephiroth casted a spell on Yuffie. It forced her to the ground. "oooowww." Yuffie was on the ground. "Die mortal." Sephiroth forced her to the air, about to hit her with his wings, but Hiro ran and got hit himself. "Hiro?" Yuffie saw the pain Sephiroth caused on Hiro. "Why do you protect the one that will hurt you?" asked Sephiroth. Hiro looked up, his face covered in blood. "I don't know, why do you love that freak of a mother?" asked Hiro smirking. Sephiroth face darkend. "How dare you!" Sephiroth rasied his hand. "SUPER NOVA!" Hiro gasped. "Guys! I need you to do me a favor!" They all looked at him. "What?" asked Arxen paincing. "Throw me up in the air at Sephiroth, and Arxen cast Comet 3." Hiro passed his materia to his best friend. "But..that spell doesn't even exist." said Tifa.  
"I created it, with a little help from a dead friend." Hiro said smiling. They all noticed what he meant. "For a dead Ancient, she is resourceful." said Vincent. "Ok, are you ready Hiro?" asked Cloud. Hiro just nodded, knowing what he was about to do. They all threw him at Sephiroth. "HEY SEPHY!" Hiro took out the Murasame, which was shining, he smiled. "DIE!" (FINAL LIMIT BREAK!) Hiro slashed Sephiroth chest. He kept slashing it, until Sephiroth was stunned. Hiro jumeped up and slashed him vertical, then horiznal. Hiro then said: "Heaven's slash!" Hiro then slashed, with both hands on the handle, and with bone-crushing force, on Sephiroth's body. Sephiroth was stunned, blood ozed from his paralized God-Like Body. 'How could that noy have that much power?' he thought. Hiro was back down on the ground. "OK NOW!" Arxen then casted Comet. "COMET 3!" then, out of nowhere, a giant comet colied with Sephiorth's attack. Sephiroth screamed, and his body evapored. Everyone smiled. Until a light appeared. Everone dissapeared besides Hiro. Hiro looked around. He was alone.

Hiro POV

"Hello?" I asked. I looked around, I saw no one. "Guys?" I walked around. No one, no one at all. I sat down. Knowing that no one was around, I felt alone, just hollow. "I guess this is what I get" I said. "Hello boy." that voice, it sound cold. So cold. I got up and pulled out my sword. "Who is there?" I asked. A person, no, actually a monster appeared from the shadows. It had six arms, four on the back, and two in the front. He wielded this, dark sword. He smirked. His face was disturbing. It was all dark. Like a monster. "I was summoned to kill you." said the monster. I took out my sword. "Sephiroth right?" I asked. It nodded. "Before we fight, might as well introduce are selfs." the monster said. "I am the swordsman of darkness, I make men die by looking at them, the children and women never mention my name, I my boy, am Garland." (A/N: If you have played FF1 then you know who he is, even though he doesn't look like this. I made i the form up.Not really, based off of Gigalamesh.) "My name is Hiro." I said. "So Hiro, shall we dance?" said Garland. I smiled and nodded. Garland charged me, sword held in his left hand. He swung at me, but I blocked it. He took his hand and grabbed me, I forgot he had six arms. He threw me and jumped and slashed me. "Give up yet boy?" asked Garland. I smirked. "Yea right, who would lose to you?" Garland got mad at this statement. "Fine then." Garland summoned six swords. "Oh...crap!" I said. This was going to be harder then I thought. I got ready for a blow. Garland charged me, this time with the six swords. He hit me straight on, which made a force to push me back at least ten feet. "Come now, is this the great Hiro that my master said was a threat?" asked Garland. I smirked. "I haven't even began to fight." I said. "Oh really? Then show me." I charged Garland, he swung, but I disappeared into thin air.

"Where did he go?" Garland looked everywhere for me. He didn't know that I was right behind him. "Boo" I hit him. One of his six arms came off. "AHHH!" Garland cried in pain. I cut off two others, which made him scream. I smiled and took one of his own swords. "Come on!" I swung at him. I hit his ugly face. It poured out purple blood. "AHG!" Garland stumbled up. "How...dare...you.." he said. I smirked. "This is the end!" I slashed him at least fifty times. "I...have...been..defeated..." was Garland's last words. I now had to find my way out of here. I looked around. I saw something. It was a figure.

It was Arxen!

Review 3 times.

CR11


	3. The End Or is it?

A New Ally: Disc 3 

Normal POV

"Arxen!" said Hiro. Arxen turned to see his best friend. "Hiro!" He was surpriesed to see him. "Ok, where are we?" asked Hiro. "Don't know." said Arxen. Suddleny, the ground shook. "Ok..perfect." said Hiro. They both wondered what was going on. "I think where ever we are is being destroyed!" said Arxen with fear in his voice. "Arxen, I think we can get out of here, but there is a risk." said Hiro. "What?" said Arxen. "It may risk are lifes." Arxen eyes widend. "I don't care just tell me how we can get out of here!" yelled Arxen over the roar of the ground. "We have to use Obilvon, I think it could break through this place to ours, Sephiroth used it before in our fight." said Hiro. Arxen nodded. "Ok, here we go!" Hiro opened his hand. "OBILVON!" the blast opened the ground. "Are you ready?" asked Hiro. Arxen just jumped through. Hiro sweat dropped. "Ok, here we go." Hiro jumped.

The hole was all darkness. "Arxen!" screamed Hiro. He forgot he was in demon form when he fought Sephiroth and this happened. He didn't care. But now, well, lets just say Hiro didn't really like this. "Hiro!" the darkness screamed. Of course it was Arxen, it was pitch black. Then it turned into like a rainbow color. "Hey Arxen look!" said Hiro. They both saw a hole. They both looked at each other and nodded. When they reached it, they both blacked out.

"Hey, hey! Are you alright?" asked a voice. Hiro opened his eyes. "Awwww..." Hiro sat up. "Where...where am I?" asked Hiro holding his head. "Your about to be crushed! Meteor is right above us!" said a man. Hiro looked up and saw Meteor. "Where is Arxen?" asked Hiro. The man looked puzzled. "Arxen? Don't know who that is. You just winded up here, I saw a hole in the ground and you poped right out!" said the man. "I guess he must have winded up somewhere else, probaley with the others." said Hiro to himself. "I would advise you to run now." said the man running.

Hiro got up. He got on his knees. "Aeris? Aeris, if you can hear me, I want you to help the earth, I mean, your a Ancient, you had Holy. Well, if you can, just please save us." Then when he was done, the LifeStream popped out and blocked Meteor. Hiro heard a voice. 'Hiro, help, you can still use your demon power to help' said a kind voice. "Aeris? Is that you?" asked Hiro. 'Yes, I can talk to you even if I am dead' "But Aeris, I don't want to be demon" said Hiro. 'Hiro, if you do this, I will take it away, I promise' said Aeris. Hiro smiled. "Alright, full power?" asked Hiro. 'Yes, but be careful.' said Aeris. Hiro closed his eyes. "AHHHHHHGGG!" His claws were very long. His eyes were dark red with black pupils. He started to grow Devil wings. "IS THIS MY POWER?" asked the now dark Hiro. 'Yes, please use it for good. You can't hold it for long..he will come back.' Hiro nodded. He flew in the air. Hiro went so fast it broke the sound barrier. "THIS IS IT!" Hiro crashed into Meteor. It weakend it so much the Planet had enough power. Hiro was falling, he did not know where, but he knew he did good.

(With Arxen and the others)

"What was that?" asked Yuffie. Arxen head was bowed. "That was Hiro." Everyone but Yuffie knew he was alive. "He is dead!" asked Yuffie with tears in her eyes. "No.." said a voice. Everyone saw Hiro standing in the doorway. Yuffie ran up to Hiro and and hugged him. "I made a promise." said Hiro hugging her back. Then a white beam hit Hiro. Taking a black thing out of him. Hiro fell and was knocked out. Cloud smiled. "Aeris." Vincent remained silent. 'Tiamatt told me that demon won't leave Hiro that easily..he will still have it within him...I won't ruin the moment though.'

(Two Days Later.)

"So, what are you going to do Hiro?" asked Red XIII. They were all at the 7th Heaven. Yuffie went back to Wutai to train. Vincent, god knows where. And Cait Sith went back to Revee. Barret was asleep, while Cloud went out. "I don't know, probaley wnat to live outside of Midgar." said a tired Hiro. "Would you like anything to drink Mr. Hiro?" asked Marlene. "Yea, a water please Marlene?" asked Hiro. "Yes sir!" Marlene went to pour water. "Arxen already went to Rocket Town with Cid. The idiot." said Hiro. "Yes, where is Tifa?" asked Red looking around. "Marlene said she is out, she heard a kid calling on a phone line alone." said Hiro who was now drinking cold water.(A/N: Guess who?) "Thank you Marlene. He paid her. "Your welcome Mr. Hiro!" she said. "I must go back to Cosmo Canyon, I heard my grandfather died." said Red head bowed. "I am sorry about that." said Hiro. "Its ok. Life must cease somtimes in this planet." said Red. "See ya Red!" said Hiro waving. Red nodded and left. "Marlene, I have to get going!" said Hiro. "Awww do you have to go so soon?" said Marlene. Hiro patted her head. "Yes. But I will be back."said Hiro. "Bye!" said Marlene. Hiro waved and left. He walked down the street and into the church. He looked around. He saw the flowers. He smiled. Then a figure was sort of visible, it waved at Hiro. Hiro waved back, and left.

He walked through the streets only to be greeted by two idiots. "Well, if it isn't old Hiro." said Reno. "Shut up Reno." said Hiro still walking. "I don't remember meeting you at all, and Reno, how do you know him?" asked Rude. Reno shook his head. "Long story." said Reno. While they talked, Hiro quickly started to run. Reno turned and saw him. "Bye!" Hiro was already running. "CRAP! THAT GUY OWNS ME MONEY!" Reno ran after him. Rude just shrugged and ran to. Hiro smiled. He jumped up and hid at the top of the church.. While he was hiding, he looked at the small children, he smiled. 'This is what should be happening every where.' he thought. He smiled.

'I guess we saved more than the world'

'We saved the children's future too'

'I hope it stays this way.'

Don't worry, I will make A New Ally: Advent Children. You guys are the greatest! See ya in the next story!

CR11


	4. Author's Note

_Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you about the New Ally Series. Your guys might be thinking. 'Well, I know all about it.' Well, THINK AGAIN!_

_Everyone who has beat DOC and saw the secret ending by getting the G-Reports, that means that wasn't the _

_last game. Well, on the back it said the latest chapter of the world's favorite storyline! So, I am writing the_

_whole series in the New Ally. Also, if you are wondering why I am writeing this, is because I need your vote._

_I want you to tell me if you want me to write this story called 'A New Ally: Hiro's Past.'_

_Review and I will somtime._


End file.
